


Babysitting Blues 15

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 15

It had been weeks since that day at Grandpa and Grandma's house and Sammy was starting to get frustrated. Dean had been... different ever since they spent the afternoon looking a photos. Oh it wasn't that he wasn't spending anytime with Sammy, in fact he was spending even more time with the boy than he ever had before, but it wasn't the same. 

For instance, the nicknames. Sammy had never been called Kiddo or Squirt or Little Man by Dean before. And now Dean called him that all the time. True he also called him Sammy often enough, sometimes shortening it to Sam, which Sammy really didn't like. Sam was Dean's Daddy's name, not Sammy's. And then there was the one name that hurt the worst, the one name that had Uncle Sam looking at Dean in shock, Bitch. 

Sammy didn't really understand why Dean would call him that. He knew that that wasn't a nice word to use, but Dean always had his winning smile on his face when he said it. Sometimes when Dean would call him that he's look at Sammy like he was expecting the other boy to respond with something, and when Sammy didn't he'd look down frowning.

Dean had always been Sammy's protector, but now it was even more intense. Sammy had accidently bumped his elbow into the counter, and yeah it stung a bit, but Dean was almost instantly at his side trying to see if he was okay, if there was anything he could do to help the other boy. Sammy felt like he was being smothered.

The other thing was that the two boys hadn't spent a night apart since that day. If Sammy was at home for the night, Dean was crashing over. If Sammy spent the night at one of his aunts or uncles or grandparents, so did Dean. Sammy loved his cousin, he really did but even he needed some space. 

Dean didn't seem to understand that something was wrong, and Sammy wondered what had gone wrong. Dean sometimes had nightmares, he'd talk about smoke, and flames in his sleep. Some nights he'd scream, calling out Sammy's name, acting like he was in terrible pain. Those nights Sammy didn't get much sleep, and he'd be grumpy most of the next day. The nights Dean had his nightmares he would always grab onto Sammy, holding the younger boy to himself like he was trying to protect him from something.

Sammy sighed, making up his mind that he needed to talk to someone. Dean wasn't there at the moment, Uncle Cas had taken him to the store with him much to Dean's displeasure. Sammy made his way into the kitchen, and sat down next to Uncle Sam.

When he looked down at the boy, Sammy said, "We need to talk about Dean."

Uncle nodded, like he knew exactly what Sammy was thinking about. Sammy could see that the man was worried about his son. Sammy told his uncle all his thoughts, his worries and fears, told him about Dean's nightmares, told him about everything.

"We'll figure something out, Sweetie. We'll figure out how to fix thise," Sam said, pulling his nephew, his younger self into his arms.


End file.
